1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel chroman compounds, and to uses of these compounds as antioxidants or analgesics or precursors for the compounds having antioxidant activity and/or analgesic activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, vitamin E has become a focus of attention as a highly safe antioxidant. However, it is relatively expensive and moreover liable to be oxidized and discolor, and therefore it has not been commonly employed as an antioxidant yet.
And it is known that compounds having a chroman skeleton such as 2-(N,N-dimethylamino)ethyl 2-(2,2,5,7,8-pentamethyl-6-chromanyloxy)isobutyrate, 2-(2,2,5,7,8-pentamethyl-6-chromanyloxy)isobutyl nicotinate, etc. have cholesterol lowering activity [Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 94382/1980].
An object of the invention is to provide novel chroman compounds which are either superior in antioxidant activity to vitamin E or useful as precursors of such antioxidant-active compounds.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel chroman compounds which are either analgesic-active or useful as precursors for such analgesic-active compounds.
A further object of the invention is to provide uses of the antioxidant-active chroman compounds as an antioxidant.
A further object of the invention is to provide uses of the analgesic-active chroman compounds as an analgesic.
These objects as well as other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.